zyuohgerfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Timeline 2016 *Yamato Kazakiri a novice Zoologist finds the Link Cube a portal to a parallel dimension called Zyuland which is inhabited by the Zyumans who accused him for stealing one of the King's Credentials. Meanwhile an alien gang called the Deathgalien sends their Team Leader Jagged to destroy the Earth for their Blood Game. Now after returning to Earth, Yamato along with the Zyumans Sela, Leo, Tusk and Amu who chased after him become the Zyuohgers to stop the evil game. Forming the Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing through combining three of their five Zyuoh Cubes, they defeat Jagged. However the Link Cube got damaged and one of the six King's Credentials got missing during the battle. *Ginis, owner of the Deathgalien, officially starts the Blood Game on the Earth. The first Player Halbergoi is sended by Azald. Meanwhile Yamato convinces Tusk to join his friends, offering them his place to stay with him and his uncle Mario Mori. Yamato, Tusk and Amu defeat Halbergoi with ZyuohKing 1*5*4. *Yamato and Amu unlock the Cube Kirin to defeat the Player Bowguns. *Briefly held in Amigard's Battle Show, Leo narrowly avoids a true fight with Sela. *While chasing the player Gaburio, the Zyuohgers meet Larry a Gorilla Zyuman who is afraid of humans. At the same time Azald comes down to find Gaburio only to fight the Zyuohgers by himself. With the help of Larry, Yamato unlocks the Visor Up technique and becomes Zyuoh Gorilla to defeat Azald. *Azald regenarates and finds Gaburio. Meanwhile Larry ages after giving his Zyuman Power to Yamato. When Gaburio turns giant, Yamato unlocks the Cube Gorilla and combining it with Cube Tiger and Cube Elephant, the Zyuohgers unlock the Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohWild. *Amu is turned into a Moeba by the Deathgalien Team Leader Quval in front of Tusk's eyes. Meanwhile Yamato, Sela and Leo encounter a claiming himself to belong to a group called , at the same time a arrives and transforms himself in a warrior called Kamen Rider Ghost. The three Zyuohgers and Ghost defeat the warrior of Shocker. *Zyuoh Eagle reunites with Kamen Rider Ghost and meets his friends while pursuing . *Leo befriends a musician while using his lion pitch to overcome Yabiker. *Sela unlocks the Cube Mogura to defeat the Player Hanayaida. *Ginis activates a dome that any lifeform that touch it disappears. To stop the dome the Zyuohgers must find a switch to deactivate it before it fully shrinks and nobody can be saved. However after activating the switch, it turns out to be Massacre Machine Gift a robot created by Ginis which defeats ZyuohKing and ZyuohWild. Before can be killed by Gift, Yamato is saved by a Mysterious Man. *Gift runs out of power so the Zyuohgers win time to find a way to defeat it. Yamato notices that the man that saved him earlier was the Bird Man who gave him the King's credential, so he tricks the other Zyuohgers to get after the Bird Man and retrive the missing King's Credential to allow them to return to Zyuland while Yamato fights Gift alone. The Zyuman Zyuohgers defeat the Bird Man but before can retrive the King's Credential, they notice that Yamato lied to them in order to allow them to return to Zyuland. The four Zyuman decides to leave the Credential with the Bird Man and stay in earth to fight the Deathgalien. The power of the bonds of the five Zyuohgers allows them to combine all their Zyuoh Cubes and form Wild ZyuohKing to defeat Gift. *With the help of a librarian, Tusk thwarts Hattena's scheme to terminate human communications. *Following a sighting of the Bird Man, the Zyuohgers discover the Cube Kuma at Axe Rock Mountain, using the axe to defeat the Player Noborizon whom planned to drain the life of the Earth's terrain. *Two former Players, Dorobozu and Hunterji, of the late Jagged enter the Blood Game in a bid to take his place as Team Leader. With Dorobozu going first, his heist is stopped by the Zyuohgers led by Amu. *Aided by Tusk, Leo outsmarts Hunterji, thwarting his game to collect a quota of people turned into dolls. *By Ginis' orders and with the help of the Player Mantle, Nalia started kidnapping people wearing animal costumes with Mantle's warp cape since the Deathgalien are apparently unable to tell Zyumans and humans apart. Among them, Mario Mori is kidnapped. After saving the captured people, the Zyuohgers defeat Mantle. Unknowingly to them, Nalia succesfully identified three Zyumen and took them to Ginis who forced them to give their Zyuman Power to a human. *During the battle with the player Trumpus, the Zyuohgers are attacked by The World, a Black Zyuohger created by Ginis who possess the powers of the Rhinos, Wolf and Crocodile. *The World shows the Zyuohgers his full potential by summoning his own Zyuoh Cubes and combining them into Doubutsu Gattai Tousai Zyuoh. Meanwhile Trumpus returns and traps many people. To defeat Trumpus, Yamato decides to keep The World away while Sela, Leo, Tusk, and Amu fight Trumpus. Near to be killed by The World, a glitch stops him and turns him back to his human form. *Nalia takes back The World to allow Ginis to repair him. Yamato knowing that The World can be saved, decides to try to open his heart to allow him to escape from his brainwashing. Yamato's plan successfully works and The World rebels against the Deathgaliens and becomes again into Misao Mondo. *With Misao finally free from Ginis' brainwashing, Yamato asked him to join the team. However, Misao is reluctant to join because of his previous actions, claiming that he is not suited to be their ally. But when Azarudo and Cubaru capture Sela, Leo, Tusk, and Amu, Yamato ask Misao his help. Convinced by the spirit of the Rhino Zyuman, Misao transforms again and takes the name of Zyuoh The World. *Misao unlocks the Cube Komori to defeat the Player Prisonable. *The six Zyuohgers combine their Zyuoh Cubes to form Wild Tousai King in order to defeat Illusion. *The Zyuohgers liberate the Space Circus from Domidoll. *'July 31st:' The 'Megabeast Hunter' Bangray arrives on Earth for his 100th hunt, making his appearance as the Zyuohgers halt Cruiser's attack on the city. That night, the Zyuohgers attend a fireworks festival as Bangray is recruited into the Deathgalien. *Through his ability to read memories, Bangray brings forth illusions of Yamato's deceased mother Wakako Kazakiri among other individuals. Though Yamato defies this attempt to break his spirit, Ginis is amused by Bangray's ability to the point of, having initially recruited him as a Player, considering him for a new Team Leader position. *Forming a partnership over mutual resentment of each other, Misao and Leo overcome the camera-themed Jashinger who had been trapping people in his photos. *The Zyuohgers stop Bangray from attacking the wedding of Yamato's old friend Daichi Hayashi. Meanwhile, Larry reunites with the "Bird Man", whom he knows as Bud. *Bangray subjects the Zyuohgers to a twisted game with the creation of a fake Sela and Tusk. *Captain Marvelous returns to Earth with the Gokaigers to hunt for the Link Cube while Gai Ikari collects the power of the first thirty-nine Sentai Teams. Marvelous encounters Bangray, and later the the Zyuohgers who lead him to the Link Cube. It is revealed that it houses the Whale Change Gun that houses Cetus' will and the ability to transform into a new Red Ranger - Zyuoh Whale. A three-way battle between Bangray, the Gokaigers and the Zyuohgers begin for ownership of the treasure. *Understanding its connection to the Zyumans and having intended all along, the Gokaigers relinquish the Whale Change Gun to the Zyuohgers as they join them in a battle against recreated Sentai adversaries led by Bangray before departing for space. *After failed attempts by the Zyuohgers to summon it, Cube Whale is brought out into the open as both Bangray and the Deathgalien move to take it by force. Under threat, Cube Whale unleashes an indiscriminate assault on all three sides. *Appealing to the Zyuoh Cube as Cetus' inheritor, Yamato befriends and pilots Cube Whale as it transforms into Dodekai-Oh for the first time, destroying the Deathgalien's Gift Custom. *The Zyuohgers foil Omoteuria's plot to exploit the inner darkness of humanity to destroy the world. *Leo and Amu use their feline trick to overcome Sumotron. *Utilizing recreations of Deathgalien Players and the Zyuohgers themselves while secretly supported by Quval, Bangray successfully captures Yamato Kazakiri who he intends to exchange for Cube Whale. *Recovering Yamato, the Zyuohgers access the ultimate combination, Wild Tousai Dodeka King, which they use to finally defeat Bangray but not before he is robbed of his hand by Quval. *'October 31st:' Celebrating Halloween, the Zyuohgers defeat Sambaba. *Alerted by Larry to a new Zyuoh Cube, the Zyuohgers unlock Cube Octopus as they are attacked by the Saguil Brothers. Seeing Yamato in danger, Bud steps in and calls on the power of his King's Credential which becomes the Zyuoh Changer Final, transforming him into Zyuoh Bird. *With the temporary assistance of Zyuoh Bird, the Zyuohgers defeat the Saguil Brothers while learning why Bud resents Zyuland. *Testing the power of Bangray's hand, Quval creates an ultimately defective pawn to challenge the Zyuohgers' bond as they fight Chefdon. *Led by Leo, the Zyuohgers thwart Quval's scheme to manipulate youths while defeating Killmench. *''Disguised as a Runrun, Gillmarda manipulates the Ninningers into engaging the Zyuohgers to a battle in which they destroy oneanother, extinguishing the history of Super Sentai.'' This outcome is averted when Yoshiharu Igasaki, the son of Takaharu Igasaki from twelve years into the future, travels back to save Super Sentai. Backed up by the power of the previous Super Sentai, the Ninningers and Zyuohgers destroy Gillmarda together while realizing that Yoshiharu had already been conceived in a union between Takaharu and an unidentified bride. *Capturing Misao and Naria, Quval uses recreations of The World and the Deathgaliens in a scheme to bring Ginis out in the open for a confrontation with the Zyuohgers so he can kill him for destroying his planet. However, Ginis is wise to Quval's plot and unleashes his immensely intimidating true form. *Facing Azald, Bud loses a quartet of Zyuoh Cubes that he had collected in a skirmish to him. Realizing that he cannot take down Ginis, Quval, fearing for his life, embarks on a final all out assault on Earth to satisfy the Deathgalien's owner enough to spare him only to be destroyed by the Zyuohgers. *'December 24th:' While saving Christmas from the Deathgalien's Gakkarize, the Zyuohgers' transformation is unknowingly witnessed by Mario. 2017 Zyuohger *Realizing that he had found out who they are, the Zyuohgers disclose the story of their fight over the past year to Mario Mori. *In his confrontation against Bud and the Zyuohgers, Azald's true form is unlocked, remembering that he was the ancient monster who attacked the Zyumans on Earth ages ago. *Discovering Azald's one vulnerability, the Zyuohgers exploit an opening made by Bud's Zyuoh Cubes to finally destroy him. *Refusing to end the Blood Game in a stalemate, Ginis moves to destroy Earth using the Sagittari Ark itself. He is thwarted by the Zyuohgers as they defeat Naria and destroy the Sagittari Ark. *With the destruction of the Sagittari Ark, Ginis lands to wipe out life on Earth personally, incapacitating the Zyuohgers while slaying Naria for her compassion as he is revealed to be a mass of Moebas. However, having been accepted by the Earth itself, the Zyuohgers' powers are restored, allowing them to finally destroy Ginis, after which they return the King's Credentials to the Link Cube so the Zyumans can go back to Zyuland, only to induce the unexpected effect of reversing Cetus' relocation of the Zyumans, returning them all to Earth as the human realm and Zyuland are merged. *